


Local & on-Location In Miami

by warm_vanilla_sugar



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_vanilla_sugar/pseuds/warm_vanilla_sugar
Summary: What do you do when the stars align, setting the stage for you to have the time of your life? For John Taylor and Aubrey Hamilton, it was the right night, in the right city, and the DJ played all the right songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the grammar and the typos. Yes, I use too many commas. I write how I talk. Shut up, and read.

Monday: July 19th, 1982

_Scene i_  
_Surfside Beach, Miami_

It was a brutal summer day in the near-tropics. A cast and crew of about 30 members bustled about a privately owned beach, filming a music video for Duran Duran’s much-anticipated upcoming release. Everyone was covered in tanning lotion and sweat.

John Taylor, 22, watched as Aubrey Hamilton pulled her long, bronze and honey highlighted hair into a loose bun. She wore a strappy white sundress, and she was barefoot. The tips of her toenails were painted white. She stood with her back to John, about 20 feet away from him under a crowded tent. He admired her bum, imagining it in a white thong, to match her dress. She turned around, and John continued to stare.

Aubrey’s sundress hugged her robust, delicious curves. John wondered if her 34-D breasts were real. He couldn’t really tell. She was not the type that usually gave him the urge. Usually, he was turned on by tall, willowy topless models, but Aubrey had something that he liked very much. He couldn’t explain it at all, but he had a boner and was fantasizing about it being in—

“John,” Aubrey called and started walking toward him. Her dress flowed in the sea breeze.

John snapped out of his daydream-gaze.

“Yeah?”

Aubrey, 19, approached him and raised her sunglasses, securing them on top of her head, examining his face.

“Yeah, you need some touching up,” said Aubrey, selecting a large sable makeup brush from the holster that hung loosely on her healthy hips.

“Close your eyes.”

John closed his eyes and anticipated the soft, pleasant touch of Aubrey’s brush fluttering on his skin. He smiled a little.

Aubrey bit her lip as she reached down for her brush. Her eyes shifted to John’s pelvis. She wondered what kind of knickers he was wearing, if any, and wondered about the size of his business hidden in his chartreuse trousers. He was shirtless, and she liked the trail of dark hair that started at his navel, leading down, and she noticed his hard-on. Her womanly area moved a little. She gulped and tried to concentrate.

John cleared his throat, eyes still closed, bringing Aubrey’s attention back to her job. She dipped her brush into a jar of fine pink powder, shook off the excess, and dusted John’s nose and cheeks.

“I think we’re good,” Aubrey announced, “just stop sweating.”

“Ha,” John retorted, “it’s only five million degrees!”

They smiled at each other.

John watched Aubrey’s figure as she walked away from him. Her movement was so effortlessly sensual. He imagined playing his bass to the rhythm of her exit. Grinning, he went back to his place and waited for the music track to start playing.

Aubrey watched John, knee deep in the Atlantic Ocean, lip-synching to the title track of Duran Duran’s next record. He dove into the waves and swam toward Africa. She mused at his unique figure. He was tall. Skinny, but sumptuous. Considering his physique, Aubrey’s mouth opened a little, and she breathed out slowly.

A loud voice came from under the tent.

“That’s a wrap!”

 

_Scene ii_  
_John Taylor’s hotel suite_

“The wrap party is tonight at some nightclub in downtown Miami,” John said into the telephone.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Remember your promise to me?” barked his girlfriend, Jenny Adams.

Jenny was 18 and a top model. She had called John from Milan, where she was working.

John sighed impatiently.

“Right, Jenny. I’ll keep my promise. You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“Call me tonight,” Jenny ordered.

“I will. Have a great day— errr, morning, or whatever,” John said through gritted teeth.

Jenny hung up. John hated it when she hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He grumbled and went into the bathroom for a shave and a cool bath.

 

_Scene iii_  
_Aubrey Hamilton’s residence_

“Be a good girl at that party tonight, or I will have to spank you,” Aubrey’s fiancée, Joseph Milliens, cooed into the phone from Los Angeles.

Aubrey steadied herself. It made her stomach wretch when Joseph tried to sound sexy.

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I’m just going to make an appearance and leave early. I’m tired from being in the Sun. I’ll behave,” replied Aubrey, using all her might to sound pleasant.

Joseph, 54, continued, “Use my credit card to get those shoes you want, and buy something lacy and delicious, so I can eat you up when I get home.”

Aubrey held the phone away from her ear, gagging.

“Okay, Daddy,” she uttered, “go and make us some money.”

“I love you, baby.”

Aubrey swallowed hard.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

She hung up the phone. Being with Joseph made her sick, but she liked the lifestyle he gave her. She’d become a social butterfly in Miami’s elite community, making wealthy friends and connections. Mostly, she enjoyed shopping with Joseph’s black-level credit card.

Aubrey went into the salon and took two shots of expensive vodka. She winced and headed for the shower in her wardrobe room. She cheered up as she bathed, looking forward to primping, dressing up, and meeting her friend Marco, and she was looking forward to getting those four-figured shoes tomorrow.

 

_Scene iv_  
_Puma Lounge, VIP Area_

It was 10:33 pm. John sat in the VIP area of Puma Lounge, a hotspot for the young, rich, and beautiful scenesters. He was surrounded by his co-workers and peers, celebrating the completion of another audio-visual temptress, yet he was not enthusiastic. He was determined to stick to his promise to Jenny tonight, but the scent of his cologne had worn off, and he wanted to die.

John remembered meeting Jenny in a place like this, back home in England, a year ago. Those were awesome times, so decadent and wild. Jenny had changed recently, becoming boring and demanding, and John felt trapped. He thought that maybe this was just a phase for Jenny and that she’d eventually lighten up, and the hot times would return. It just required some patience.

He had to pee.

John made is way to the back, to the lavatories.

 _“Shit, the line is fucking long,”_ John thought to himself, _“fuck.”_

But he had to go.

 

_Scene v_  
_Back corridor of Puma Lounge_

At 11:11 pm, John generously tipped the lavatory attendant and exited, feeling physically relieved, yet still pissed at life. He was loosening his shirt collar, when he spotted a luscious bum in a tight black minidress. It reminded him of Aubrey Hamilton. John’s manhood was suddenly ablaze.

He scooted around to see the luscious bum owner’s face, when he noticed her leaning close, in intense conversation with a handsome young man in a trendy cream-colored linen suit.

 _“Of course she has a boyfriend,”_ John snarled to himself, _“and I’ll bet they’re having a great time and are going to have a nice hot romp when they get home, with his hands gripping her beautiful ass, and—“_

The owner of the beautiful ass whispered in her beau’s ear, and John could see her face.

_“Fuck me, it’s Aubrey!”_

John, over six feet tall, moved behind a fake palm tree that was decorated with a string of twinkling white lights. He watched Aubrey and her beau, fantasizing that, by some miracle, the couple would have a huge fight, and her beau would grab her. John would jump to her rescue, he’d have a night of the best sex ever with her, and he could see her naked bum, and drink Mai Tais in the morning, have morning sex, and then see what happens.

John kept watching. Aubrey’s beau, whose name was Marco, grasped her hand, wrapping his long fingers around her tiny, delicate fist.

_“I wonder what he does to her with those fingers. I’ll bet he— oh, fuck!”_

John watched as Aubrey wilily slipped a few folded-up American bills into her beau’s hand.

_“Wait a damn minute, she just bought some drugs!”_

John was still hiding behind the palm tree, mouth agape.

Aubrey took Marco’s arm, and they moved out of the corridor. John followed them, trying to be discreet. The club had filled up with young, rich, and beautiful individuals, and the party was gaining momentum.

 

_Scene vi_  
_Puma Lounge’s dance floor_

The dance music was pounding, and blue and purple lights strobed, beamed, and shone brightly on the wild partygoers.

John squeezed through the crowd, hoping not to lose sight of Aubrey. His height gave him an advantage.

A young woman with red glitter on her eyelids thrust her body onto John’s.

“I know you,” she yelled over the music, “I’m Annie, and you’re making me wet!”

Annie grabbed John’s crotch.

“Whoooaaa. Nice to meet you, Annie, but I don’t think so,” John yelled into her ear, released her grip, and moved on.

He had lost sight of Aubrey.

_“Fuck.”_

John looked around desperately. He scoured the crowd for a buxom beauty.

_“Where are you, Miss America?”_

And there she was. Standing at the bar, with Marco nowhere in sight.

 _“Oh, yes,”_ John said to himself.

He straightened up, popped his collar, smiled, and made his way to the bar.

 

_Scene vii_  
_Puma Lounge’s bar_

“Are you going to share?”

“Share _what_ , asshole, I—“ Aubrey stopped mid-sentence as she whirled around and came face to face with John.

“Oh, my God,” Aubrey said, smiling, “Hey, John. How are you?”

John smiled.

“I’m good. Just wondering if I could buy you a drink,” he said loudly, pointing at the bar’s shelf stocked with beautiful bottles of premium liquor.

Aubrey smiled big.

“The drinks are free, you big dummy, but you can get me a vodka rocks.”

John smiled back.

“As you wish,” he said, getting the bartender’s attention.

John ordered the drink for Aubrey, and ordered a screwdriver for himself.

“So how are you?” John asked, his mouth close to Aubrey’s ear.

“I’m pretty good. Just happy to dress up and be out,” Aubrey replied.

John ogled Aubrey. She had black designer stilettos on her adorable feet. He continued up her legs, covered in black pantyhose, up her voluptuous thighs, shuddering at the contour of her waist and pleasing hips, wrapped in her short, perfectly tailored black minidress. He still couldn’t tell whether or not she had fake breasts. He gazed up her long, delicate neck, and into her blue eyes, twinkling in the blue and purple lights.

Their drinks arrived.

John held up his glass.

“To a job well done,” he announced.

Aubrey clinked her glass on John’s.

“Cheers.”

They took a swig. Warmth filled their middles.

As the music blasted, and the vodka drinks flowed, Aubrey and John conversated. Neither of them mentioned their significant other. They discussed the entertainment industry, exchanged hair tips, talked about fancy cars, and, finally, weighed in on their zodiac signs. Under the influence of the dance club atmosphere and fine alcohol, they felt like best friends.

As one song ended, and another began, both Aubrey and John pointed upwards.

“I love this fucking song!” they shouted simultaneously, eyes wide.

Aubrey grabbed John’s hand and led him hurriedly to the dance floor, which had become a sea of beautiful bodies engaged in sweet, risqué behavior.

 

_Scene viii_  
_Puma Lounge’s dance floor_

Aubrey and John arrived in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by sexy revelers outlined in blue and purple beams. The music made their bodies vibrate, and they entered a trance. They faced each other, gliding around, like their bodies continued their intense, beautiful conversation. Aubrey raised her arms as her hips moved back and forth. She closed her eyes leaned her head back. John, fully aroused, didn’t hesitate to put his hands on Aubrey’s swaying hips.

Aubrey’s body tingled immediately at John’s touch. Without a thought, she lowered her arms, wrapping them around John’s neck. They closed their eyes and took in each other’s aroma. Their hips moved in unison.

One song flowed into the next, and the music slowed, tones deepening. Aubrey and John smiled. She caressed his cheek and turned her body around. With her back facing John, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Aubrey could feel his breath on her neck. She backed up into John’s front, leaning her head back to rest on his chest. There was no space between them.

Aubrey urged John’s hands as he moved them across her abdomen. She could feel his erection on the small of her back, giving her privates moisture. She raised her arms as the music pounded and allowed John’s hands to move up from her abdomen, around the outside of her breasts, until he was caressing her neck and shoulders while he grinded his pelvis on her back, their bodies moving to the music.

Just as John was about to move Aubrey around and give her a passionate kiss, he realized that they were surrounded by people who should not see him kissing anybody but Jenny Adams.

_“What do I do? I can’t let her go.”_

John didn’t panic long. He knew exactly what to do.

“Wanna get out of here?” he whispered into Aubrey’s ear, putting a small, discreet kiss on her neck.

Aubrey’s vagina contracted at the sensation of his lips on her skin.

“Absolutely,” responded Aubrey, turning around, facing him.

John leaned into her ear.

“Get a taxi, and have the driver move to the back of the building. Wait there, and duck,” John said, “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

Tuesday: July 20th, 1982

_Scene ix_  
_Outside Puma Lounge_

Aubrey retrieved her purse from the cloakroom attendant. She smiled at the doorman as she passed Puma Lounge’s velvet ropes and waited for the valet to call her a taxi. She would pick her coupe up in the morning.

In a flash, her taxi arrived. She tipped the valet, and he helped her into the car.

“Good evening,” said Aubrey to the driver, “please drive to the rear of the club, and wait.”

The taxi driver nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Aubrey smiled.

The taxi whirled around to the back of Puma Lounge, and parked by a few limousines.

Aubrey ducked as John instructed. She slid out of her stilettos, relishing the feeling of removing tight shoes. She hiked up her skirt and removed her pantyhose.

 _“I can’t believe I’m leaving the club with someone,”_ thought Aubrey.

She’d gotten drunk and made out with a few married men in the bathroom or cloakroom at benefits and cocktail parties, but she’d never gone all the way with someone else. Joseph was her first and only everything. Now, she had a young, sexy, devilish man’s body in store for her. She had her score from Marco in her vintage clutch. There was unlimited vodka in her salon and condoms in her nightstand. She was misbehaving to the Universe’s limits, but she didn’t give a damn. It felt amazing. Tonight couldn’t be more hot or more right.

“Um, miss?” said the driver.

“Yes?”

“Who are you waiting for? Because there is a very tall man walking quickly toward my cab, and he looks like—“

Aubrey heard John’s deep voice.

“Is there a knockout hiding in your backseat?”

Aubrey could feel the driver’s confusion.

“I’m back here, John,” called Aubrey.

“Excellent,” John said, and entered the taxi.

“Well then. Where to, lovebirds? Or should I say young delinquents?”

Aubrey and John chuckled.

“Just get onto A1A, and go north,” said Aubrey, with her head on John’s lap and x-rated thoughts taking shape in her mind and body.

The taxi took off down the avenue.

 

_Scene x_  
_Taxi service to Aubrey Hamilton’s residence_

Once they’d gone a few blocks, and the coast was clear, John told Aubrey she could sit up.

“Ah,” breathed Aubrey, “I thought I was going to pas—“

She was interrupted when John took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss, and he poked his soft tongue through her lips. She responded by massaging it with her own tongue.

John leaned into Aubrey’s space and kissed her more aggressively. It was unlike anything else. She’d never imagined being kissed like this, and her body was quickly getting ready for sex.

John moved his hands down her neck and shoulders, holding her back steady, as he lifted her a little and placed her on his lap. He ran one hand down her abdomen, and reached up her skirt.

Aubrey began to gasp, but John put his finger to her lips, silencing her, looking into her eyes. He then kissed her again, as he slipped his finger into her panties.

“You’re so wet,” John purred into Aubrey’s ear. He put his finger to her lips again, anticipating her moan.

Aubrey opened her thighs, and put her finger to her lips.

“Yeah,” whispered John. He explored Aubrey’s aqueous intimate area, feeling around for her spot. When she gasped, he knew he’d found it, and began teasing it with his finger.

Aubrey steadied herself and leaned her head back, doing her best to stay silent. No one had ever touched her there but Joseph, but he was the farthest thing from her mind as John took his time, making her feel wild and out of control. She wrapped one arm tightly around John’s neck and began to grind her pelvis on his hand.

John sighed quietly and looked at Aubrey with sex in his eyes. He continued his circular teasing movement and planted fiery kisses on her neck.

As Aubrey approached the point of no return, John stopped and removed his hand from under her skirt.

Aubrey let out a little whine, to which John responded, “to be continued.”

He smirked and licked his finger. They engaged in another almighty kiss.

“Hey, miss? We’re going north on A1A. Where to?” called the driver.

_Scene xi_  
_Aubrey Hamilton’s residence, 1:11 am_

John paid the cab fare, and Aubrey led him by the hand through the lush gardens behind the manse she shared with Joseph.

“Don’t fall in the pool,” Aubrey laughed.

John laughed too.

They went up the patio stairs, passed the cabana, and entered through the rear sliding door. John pressed Aubrey against the wall and reached up her dress again.

Aubrey removed his hand.

“To be continued,” she said, and turned on some lights. They were in the salon.

“What are we waiting for?” John asked.

Aubrey dipped her hand into her clutch.

“I thought I’d _share_ ,” she said sweetly, and pulled out a tiny plastic bag containing fine white powder.

“Ah,” said John, his mouth beginning to water.

Aubrey pulled two shot glasses out of the cherry wood buffet and filled them with her favorite vodka. She handed one to John, they toasted, and they drank.

Aubrey winced as the vodka went down, and she reached down into the buffet again. She removed a small cosmetics case and placed its contents on the buffet’s surface: a small mirror, a pen’s barrel, and a razor. She dipped the pen’s barrel into her tiny plastic bag, scooping up some of the fine white powder. She sprinkled it onto the small mirror and smiled sexily at John. She took up the razor, shaped the powder into four lines.

“You’re not going to chop it?” John asked.

Aubrey laughed.

“This shit doesn’t need chopping, honey,” she said and used the straw to sniff the first line, all with the agility of a champion. She handed the straw to John.

John held one nostril and inhaled the second line. They shared the last two. Aubrey poured two more vodka shots, spilling a little. They toasted, laughed, and they drank.

“My body’s aching, and I can’t wait anymore,” growled John, grabbing Aubrey’s waist, pulling her close.

They kissed.

Aubrey took John by the hand.

“This way, handsome,” she whispered, and led John into the bedroom where she slept with Joseph.

Aubrey wrapped her legs around John’s waist as he lifted her off the ground. He laid her down on the bed and rested on his elbows above her, French-kissing her sweetly.

“You’re beautiful, Aubrey Hamilton,” John said, running his fingers down her body to her waist.

He lifted up her skirt and scooted back. He removed her sheer black panties.

Aubrey gyrated, sighed, moaned, and called John’s name while he went down on her. She held his head tightly.

“God, you taste so good,” whispered John.

He teased her and took his time, kissing her face gently and stroking her hair as she relaxed after her orgasm.

Aubrey moved John onto his back and straddled him. She kissed him with passion, and they rolled around on her California-king sized bed, touching, rubbing, sighing, and undressing. When they were both naked, John began to mount Aubrey. He admired her natural breasts and hairless private spot.

“Wait,” she said, “do you need a condom?”

“Wow, yeah, actually,” mused John, “I’m so into you and this, I almost forgot. I’m glad _one_ of us is thinking.”

They laughed, so aroused and on that pink cloud.

Aubrey reached into Joseph’s nightstand and pulled out a condom in a blue wrapper. She rose to her knees and removed the wrapping. John smiled as she found the correct side and put the condom on him.

Without a word, Aubrey laid on her back, and John mounted her body again.

“I’ve imagined this since the moment I saw you,” John said softly.

Aubrey nodded.

“Me too.”

With that, John gripped one of Aubrey’s dreamy hips and entered her slowly. He’d never felt such a wonderful sexual sensation, such sweet electricity.

Aubrey gasped. His heat filled her up, making her feel sublime and at perfect peace.

John moved in and out of her slowly as they kissed and smiled at each other. Even though they’d only known each other for a week or so, the act was very loving and tender.

Aubrey watched John intensely as he approached climax. His face and the sounds he made drove her crazy. The world was perfect as he came. He then laid down beside her, both their bodies tingling.

They spent the night taking shots of fine vodka, sniffing beautiful Miami cocaine, and engaging in every sexual position John could think of. They’d forgotten about tomorrow completely, and they fell in love for the night.

 

_Scene xii_  
_Aubrey Hamilton’s residence, 10:35 am_

John watched Aubrey in her lacy pink lingerie, as she entered her bedroom with a silver tray. On it were two mimosas that were mostly champagne.

“Bottoms up, my gorgeous one,” said Aubrey, “our car service will be here in 20 minutes.”

John frowned.

“So soon?”

“Yeah, I have to get my day started. I have so much to do before my next job,” Aubrey replied, frowning a little herself.

John sighed.

“I guess it’s back to reality,” he said quietly.

They toasted and drank their mimosas, and did a few lines together.

Once dressed and freshened up, Aubrey locked the front door of the mansion, and they boarded a black luxury sedan with darkened windows.

 

_Scene xiii_  
_Car service to Puma Lounge_

“You okay?” John asked Aubrey, as the driver turned onto A1A and headed south.

Aubrey nodded. Her eyes shifted to John’s pelvis; thinking of his gorgeous business was suddenly making her hot.

Without a word, she reached for John’s face and planted a sultry kiss on his lips. He sighed. She moved her lips to his neck, then down his chest and abdomen. She was kneeling before him when her lips reached his waist.

“Aubrey? Are you—“

Aubrey put her finger to his lips.

“Shhh.”

She unzipped his leather pants. He was fully erect. Her mouth watered. She couldn’t wait to please him one last time. She took his penis gently in her hand and licked the tip, tasting what had already come out.

Aubrey took her time, pushing him deeper and deeper and deeper into her mouth, then her throat.

The sexy noises John made made her crave his taste more. She fervently massaged his entire phallus with her mouth and tongue. John held her head as she went up and down over and over. He climaxed as the car drove over the Intracoastal Waterway.

By the time they reached the mainland, Aubrey had gladly swallowed everything, and they were French-kissing, groping, and sighing, saying goodbye.

At 11:34 am, the car pulled up to the entrance of Puma Lounge.

 

_Scene xiv_  
_Puma Lounge valet_

John kissed Aubrey’s cheek. The valet helped her out of the car and shut the door.

John rolled down the window.

“You’re beautiful, Aubrey Hamilton,” he said from inside the car.

Aubrey smiled and winked. John smiled back as the car departed.

Aubrey handed the valet her ticket and watched the black sedan disappear.

When her coupe pulled up, Aubrey tipped the valet, hopped in, and headed to the beach, to her favorite shoe boutique.


End file.
